


【TimDami】【Trouble U】（10）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao





	【TimDami】【Trouble U】（10）(秘書X總裁AU設定文)

提姆對於這樣的威脅並沒有覺得退縮，反而有種更想槓上對方，把戴米安壓在底下欺負更慘，讓這張不可一世的臉碰壁的想法，深深烙印在提姆的心裡。

於是在對方靠近的臉孔，提姆直接扯過戴米安的領帶，在戴米安被這樣的舉動嚇到的同時，提姆只是輕笑，將薄唇湊到戴米安的耳邊，用著深沉而曖昧的語調，如此說道：

「如果你只是無聊，我可以奉陪，但如果你想玩火，就別後悔燒到自己。因為我會讓你燒到遍體鱗傷。」

瞬間紅色刷上戴米安的雙頰，他能感受到心頭揪了一下，在還沒露出破綻之前，戴米安抓住提姆的手拉開，趕緊將兩人的距離拉開，戴米安邊整理自己的衣領，邊盡量讓自己保持冷靜，他能想到的只是落下狠話，然後離開。

「別那麼早下定論，我從來沒輸過，你也不會是例外。」

「那就試試看，我將成為你的第一個先例。」  
撐著頭，提姆挑釁的微笑徹底讓戴米安開始覺得自己真的有那麼一點可能會栽在對方手上。

「我可以跟你說，從來沒有人辦的到。」  
戴米安瞇上眼睛，手插著腰，他希望自己在表情上跟氣勢上沒有破綻。

提姆若有所思的看著戴米安幾秒，接著，他笑了，笑得讓戴米安愣在原地。  
一種覺得危險的感覺油然升起，戴米安真心覺得不妙。

提姆站起身來，游刃有餘的走到了戴米安的前面，然後抬手摸上戴米安的腰部，被摸上的地方就像著火般發燙，戴米安想後退，那隻手的主人卻將他更往對方的身上攬過去，貼近的身體甚至讓戴米安有了能讓他感受到提姆心跳的錯覺。

提姆將臉再次湊近，並且刻意的用臉頰磨蹭了一下戴米安的，輕聲的話語除了讓戴米安差點感受到所謂的心跳停止，還讓他回想起了那晚他與提姆激情的夜晚。。

「那就讓我成為你的第一個。」

那晚的翻雲覆雨，以及著了魔忘神的與提姆擁吻，戴米安彷彿回到了那晚，在提姆的聲音下再次席捲了他的心神。

「戴米安⋯還有提姆，抱歉，打擾到你們了嗎？」

兩人往聲音來源看去，只見那天提姆看到與傑森一起進入咖啡廳的那位豔紅長髮女子，帶著親切的笑容站在門旁，手上抱著幾本資料夾，在提姆近看下，對方的身材姣好，五官也更清晰，確實是一位美女。

「沒有，什麼事？柯莉。」  
戴米安有點尷尬，但還是裝鎮定的看著柯莉安妲。  
他有了想先砍斷提姆的手再鑽地洞的想法。

「沒什麼，只是來交您之前交代的市場資料，合作廠商已經在下面了，我們的人正在接洽。」  
柯莉明顯不在意提姆與戴米安兩人過於親密的姿勢，翻了幾頁之後，她越過前面的兩人將手上的資料放到提姆的桌上。

「那麼等您好了再給我們電話，我就先下去了。」

柯莉笑笑的說完後，就離開辦公室了，臨走前還不忘把辦公室的大門關上。

而這舉動同時讓兩人都尷尬了。

「原來那女的叫柯莉。」  
提姆首先開口道。

「這不是重點吧！手拿開。」

「為什麼？你不是喜歡嗎？」  
提姆挑眉，手不顧戴米安的掙扎又將人拉近自己一些。

「你要發情也看場合！」

「所以你的意思是，在別的地方就可以了？」

「閉嘴啦！」  
對於提姆愛抓自己文字上的漏洞感到羞恥，戴米安更想先打自己嘴，然後再給眼前這個變態兩掌子。

提姆對於自己的行動有達到目的感到愉悅，於是他放開手，任由戴米安站離開自己，只見戴米安拍了拍身上西裝的皺褶，通紅的雙頰告知提姆，自己絕對沒有錯過這個男人精彩的不知所措。

「嘖！」  
戴米安頭也不回的離開辦公室，他知道剛剛的氛圍曖昧到讓他心臟接近緊繃，對他而言，那是一種陌生的感覺，他從來沒有過的事，所有的人事物都沒有一個讓他有過這樣的緊張。

「我這是吃錯藥了嗎？只是要給他一點顏色瞧瞧而已，怎麼搞得反而我被吃得緊緊的⋯⋯。」

戴米安對於自己有這樣的反應有點腦怒，他深呼吸，然後快步往招待室走去，但還沒到，他的手機響了起來，ㄧ拿起來看，來電者正是剛剛那個挑釁他的自家秘書。

過了半晌，戴米安才接起來。

「⋯⋯什麼事？」

「今天中午你還沒跟我說你要吃什麼。」

「⋯⋯就這事？」

「就這事。還是你希望別的事情？」

話筒中的提姆並沒有傳出笑聲，但這一番話卻讓戴米安腦海中浮現對方那個帶有挑釁卻好看的笑容。

「⋯⋯沒，我要吃舶亞斯餐廳的白酒義大利麵，冰紅茶以及一份甜點。」

「我知道了，在餐廳吃還是我去拿回來？」

「幫我拿回來，我下午還有其他會議。」

「好。」

待提姆掛了電話，戴米安這才鬆一口氣。

但不知道為什麼，心情在這通電話後平復很多，打起精神，戴米安換上商場笑容，步伐健穩的走進了會客室。

在秘書辦公室，提姆已經打電話訂好了戴米安要求的午餐，至於自己的午餐，提姆則完全不知道想吃什麼，他只知道下午的會議聯合各部門的主管跟幹事，可能會長達三個小時之久，光想到還有會議裡的報告還沒處理，提姆就一個頭兩個大。

「提姆～！」  
聲音ㄧ的主人說道。

「出來吃飯。」  
聲音二的主人說道。

「你們別像雙胞胎一樣蹦出來啊！」  
看向聲音的方向，迪克跟傑森兩人從半開的玻璃門探出頭來，提姆無奈的笑了。

不過等等，他們兩個不是現在應該在鬧彆扭才對嗎？

「那個，你們要吃什麼嗎？」  
決定先撇開這件事情，雖然提姆確實很在意，不過等晚點抓準時機再問問迪克好了。

「迪克說想吃壽司，我說直接叫來公司就好。」

「你要請客的話我倒是無所謂。」  
迪克挑眉說道。

「當然是拿你的卡用啊！」

「那就不叫請客了。」

提姆看著眼前的兩人跟剛開始遇到的一樣，鬥嘴之外還有一種兄弟的感覺，但是這次提姆發現兩人肢體上的互動變得更親密了。

「那我們去吃日式餐廳吧？我知道哪間好吃，而且現在還有點餐內用就送炸雞的活動。」  
提姆拿出手機點開美食程式，裡頭有自己關注的美食頻道，滑到最近剛看到的一間推薦，他將螢幕點開拿給迪克跟傑森兩人看。

「好！那就吃這間吧！」

「喂喂！你小心點！別摔了提姆的手機。」  
傑森微皺眉，然後把提姆的手機從迪克手上拿過來還給提姆。

「那我收拾一下東西，等等我還要去拿戴米安的午餐。」

「蛤？那小鬼的午餐叫人送進來就好了，幹嘛幫他拿啊？」

「因為我們家總裁覺得我去拿，他才吃得下。」  
提姆拿了自己的外套以及桌上的資料，走到迪克旁邊穿起外套。

「真是個麻煩製造者。」  
傑森無奈的聳肩。

「你們跟我在餐廳碰頭吧！我先去拿他的午餐。」

提姆走去電梯口，因為人過多，所以他決定踩著階梯下樓，邊碎念著等等開會的一些名目，提姆直直往餐廳的轉角走去，正當他要走進餐廳時，他注意到了剛剛那個一頭紅髮的女生，正在餐廳的櫥窗前思考的樣子。

「要吃什麼好呢？」

「嗨！」

「喔！提姆！真難得能在這看到你，戴米安放人了？」  
柯莉對於在這裡能看到提姆感到訝異，帶著微笑，她微偏頭，鮮豔的長髮隨之偏向另一邊。

「差不多，要不是有人需要他接待，我想我現在也不可能在這。你也想吃這間餐廳？」

「同事推薦的，因為網路的評價真的很好，但是因為菜單上的東西都很吸引我，所以我反而不知道該點甚麼了。」

「這間我也沒吃過，只是替戴米安下來拿午餐而已。不過若有機會，我會幫你吃看看他的義大利麵，再跟你說他有幾顆星。」

「真是幫了大忙，那麼我就等你的評價了！對了！回到辦公室加一下聯絡資訊吧！這樣也好聯繫！」

「沒問題。」  
提姆對於能認識這樣眼前健談的女孩感到高興。

「那就這樣說定了！那我去別邊買午餐！掰掰囉！」

「掰掰！」

柯莉眨了眨眼睛，俏皮的往後跳了一步之後就往反方向離去。

看著對方離去的背影，提姆內心總覺得有種放鬆的感覺，他進了餐廳拿了戴米安的午餐就出發往他與迪克他們相約的日式餐廳去。

提姆到達了門口，他從櫥窗外一眼就從壅擠的人潮中看到迪克與傑森，不過他靠著玻璃窗仔細看著兩人，迪克與傑森正聊得開心，而且從迪克的神情來看，這樣的氛圍似乎不要讓別人打擾到會比較好，於是提姆傳了一封訊息給迪克，然後轉身離開，回去自己的辦公室，反正抽屜還有泡麵，還正好是自己想吃的牛肉口味。

回到自己的辦公室，一進門就看到戴米安把腳翹在自己的桌子上，手上把玩著一個六階魔術方塊，可真是一點都沒有總裁該有的樣子。

「外送。」  
提姆走近桌子，用另一隻手敲敲桌面。

戴米安只是抬眼看了提姆，然後繼續鑽研自己手上未解的魔術方塊。戴米安很喜歡這些益智類的玩具，而且越複雜他越喜歡，又或者是牌類遊戲，對於鬥心機的遊戲，他更是喜歡。

「沒別的事我要吃午餐，戴米安。」

「你打算吃甚麼？」

「我的午餐在抽屜裡。」

「我從不知道你的抽屜還兼放食物。」  
戴米安放下魔術方塊，然後彎腰下去開了對方的置物櫃，只見裡面塞滿了各種零食與泡麵還有幾罐飲料，簡直就是一個小型食物庫。

「我也要吃。」

「我相信你對平民的東西應該沒甚麼胃口，既然如此就不要浪費給垃圾桶，我會好好品嘗。」

「不好笑，今天我沒甚麼胃口，不然我的義大利麵跟你的泡麵換。」

「雖然說這比等價交換還值得，但我還是希望你別吃的這麼沒營養。」

「你有資格說這種話之前，應該把抽屜的垃圾食物通通丟掉。」  
戴米安挑眉拿了一碗杯麵，然後就走回自己的辦公室去。

面對自己任性的上司，提姆只能嘆口氣，然後將義大利麵攤開來吃，提姆打開電腦，一個訊息就這樣跳到了視窗上，看著對方的頭像，提姆一眼就認出那是柯莉的照片，點開訊息，提姆開始跟對方一言一語的聊起天來。

提姆打開那盒義大利麵，邊嚼著邊與柯莉聊著她在公司遇到的趣事。

不過正當提姆的專注力都在電腦螢幕的同時，有個人靠了過來，然後伸手接過提姆手上的叉子，這個動作倒是驚動了提姆，抬頭一看，又是戴米安。

「你幹嘛？」  
提姆一臉納悶。

「吃午餐。」  
戴米安顯然覺得這沒甚麼，捲起一口麵放進嘴裡。

「你不是吃了我的泡麵？」

「沒飽。」

「我很想跟你說活該，但基於禮貌我只能說：喔？是嗎？」

「德雷克。」  
戴米安無視提姆的回嘴，捲了一口麵遞到提姆嘴邊。  
提姆先是愣了一秒，微皺著眉看向那個頑劣的上司，接著他一口將麵吃下，然後安靜地咀嚼著，戴米安則是沒說甚麼，又捲了一口麵放進自己嘴裡。

在戴米安打算將吃得差不多的盒子放到提姆桌上，他看到提姆將袋子裡那杯紅茶拿出來，並且插上吸管，戴米安伸出手要搶過，但提姆將紅茶拿遠，自己吸了一口後，提姆站起身來將那口紅茶吞下，然後將紅茶放到桌上。

戴米安先是看了提姆一眼，感覺對方沒甚麼動作後，他再次伸出手要拿紅茶。

但他的視線卻被提姆擋了起來，然後感覺到唇上多了一個柔軟的觸感，溫熱且帶有紅茶的香味。

戴米安嚇得後退一步，恢復視線後，第一眼就是提姆的微笑，手拿著剛剛自己要拿的紅茶愜意的喝著。

自己的雙頰又變得滾燙起來，但是這次戴米安不允許自己就這樣逃離這裡，太有損自己的威嚴跟氣勢了。

戴米安不顧其他，一把拉過提姆再次吻上。

火藉由雙唇蔓延至全身，提姆也不示弱的攬過戴米安，將吻加深，那晚的記憶隨著觸感開始鮮明，唇的溫度，還有野性的急躁，對方灼熱的呼吸，全部都讓提姆回憶起來。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
(10 完)


End file.
